


Upadek Angbandu

by Alannada



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angband, Gen, War of Wrath
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I release thee, go. My servant you'll be for all time.<br/>As you command my king."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upadek Angbandu

**Author's Note:**

> Insporowane War of Wratch - Blind Guardian.
> 
> EDIT: 1) Wiem, że części czytelników będzie smutno, ale fik jest całkowicie bezpairingowy. Po Angbang idźcie gdzie indziej

Szczęk żelaza i smród krwi wypełniały jego świat. Przed jego oczami rozgrywała się straszliwa scena - desperacka obrona, okupywanie każdej piędzi ziemi krwią... Z nieba spadały pióra i popiół, od czasu do czasu zaś - ciała wielkich, skrzydlatych jaszczurów. Ziemia drżała od ich upadków, kołysząc się pod stopami walczących.

Gdy upadł Ancalagon Czarny wielka lawina osypała się z niższych grani Thangorodrimu, zasilana odłamkami trzech szczytów korony góry. Śmierć największego ze smoków Melkora dała obrońcom kilka chwil wytchnienia, bo wrogowie cofnęli się przed głazami i żwirem.  
Zaraz jednak natarli z nową siłą, śpiewając i wplatając w swe pieśni całą potęgę swych serc. A większość z nich włosy miała jasne jak promienie Słońca i szła pod sztandarami białymi jak śniegi Taniquetilu. Orly na czele z Eonwem wtórowały głębokim tonom trąb Noldorów i rykom rozwścieczonych smoków.

Balrogowie padali jeden po drugim, gasły ich ognie jak płomienie świec zdmuchiwane przez wiatr z Zachodu. Wraz z nimi ginęły ich oddziały, doborowi żołnierze, którzy walczyli do ostatniej kropli krwi, świadomi, że za ich plecami znajduje się Angband, ich dom i ostatnia stanica.

Na szczęście większość dzieci oraz tych, którzy nie brali udziału w walkach, znajdowała się już poza Angbandem, przeprowadzono ich podziemnymi tunelami i dalej na Wschód prawie pół roku temu, gdy Rada Doradców Melkora doszła do wniosku, że mogą stracić twierdzę. Rada była dość nowym organem, powstała zaledwie rok przed lądowaniem wojsk wroga na wybrzeżu. Stawili ją generałowie armii, gubernatorzy prowincji i najwyżsi Majarowie w służbie Melkora.

Większość członków Rady nie żyła już, Rada zmniejszała swoją liczebność z każdym rokiem wojny. Patrzył ze swego miejsca nad bramą twierdzy na pole bitwy i widział płomienny sztandar Bolghmoga, syna Gothmoga, padający pod ciosami Noldorskich mieczy. Sam Bolghmog był już martwy, kilkanaście minut temu podążył za ojcem, który wsławił się w Bitwie o Gondolin dawno temu. Przed te pięćdziesiąt lat Bolghmog robił wszystko, by zemścić się na Noldorach za śmierć ojca Dziś zaś wysforował się zbyt daleko przed główny trzon armii, dal się oskrzydlić i odciąć od posiłków.

Nadbiegła sierżant Molag, jego osobisty goniec na czas tej bitwy. `  
Zasalutowała dysząc ciężko i zerkając na stół za nim, gdzie dwóch orków aktualizowało położenia oddziałów na podstawie słów gońców - najczęściej podrostków obojga płci, którzy chcieli pomóc w marę możliwości.

\- Panie! - zawołała Molag kiedy złapała oddech. - Wszystkie bramy poza główną są zamknięte i zasypane!

\- Dobrze - odparł Majar. - Co z ekipami?

\- Większość została wycięta w pień, poza tymi, którzy byli po wewnętrznej stronie. Dołączyli do szczeniaków i walczą w obronie bramy.

\- Muszę utrzymać bramę dopóki trwa odwrót naszych sił - Sauron spojrzał znów na pole walki i westchnął. - Obawiam się, że zamknięcie Angbandu i oblężenie nastąpi wcześniej, niż bym chciał. Skocz zobaczyć jak idzie ewakuacja.

Goblinka skinęła głową i odbiegła powiewając czerwonymi wstążkami w warkoczach.

Zobaczył ją drugi raz kilka godzin później. Była jedną z garstki tych, którym udało się przetrwać. Sytuacja w bramie Angbandu nie przedstawiała się niekorzystnie - była wręcz tragiczna. Wróg przypuścił zmasowany atak, sprytnie wykorzystując wielkie Sindarskie łuki oraz karne szeregi Noldorów. Co prawda Noldorowie najlepiej walczyli z konia, ale mieli kilka dobrych oddziałów piechurów. Trzon natarcia stanowili ludzie i Vanyarowie, uzbrojeni we włócznie. Sytuację pogorszył fakt, że w szeregach obrońców nie było już wyższych dowódców, sierżanci i kaprale nie mogli zapanować nad armią, szczególnie z powodu problemów z komunikacją. Earendil strącił ostatnie walczące smoki, nikt nie mógł osłaniać sił Angbandu przed śmiercionośnymi strzałami elfów. Z prawej flanki natarły oddziały krasnoludów, nieliczne, ale zacięte. Sauron był dobrym dowódcą, ale nie mógł być wszędzie jednocześnie, a jego siły malały z każdą chwila.

Ale najgorsze przyszło, gdy Vanyarowie zaczęli śpiewać, zaś potężne skrzydła orłów i wiatr z Zachodu rozegnały wieczną oponę chmur i dymu nad twierdzą. uszachdil i Anar oświecali pole bitwy, niezliczone ciała, połamany oręż i łopoczące sztandary. Wielu obrońców straciło ducha i rzuciło się do ucieczki, próbując skryć się przed palącym słońcem. Wiele trolli nie zdążyło ukryć się w mroku twierdzy i skamieniało w biegu. Stali się prędko tarczami atakujących, mnóstwo elfów kryło się za ich plecami i szyło z łuków do uciekających goblinów.

Sauron minął swą łączniczkę w biegu, nie poświęcając jej więcej niż jedno spojrzenie. Z barku sterczała jej szaropióra strzała. Majar popędził dalej, w uszac grało mu wycie szczeniąt w bramie. Wyraźnie słyszał, jak z każdą chwilą ubywa kolejnych głosów w ich chórze. Potężne wilkołaki potrafiły walczyć w promieniach słońca i były dumne z tego, że zajęły miejsce matki zabitej przez Berena i Huana w Doriacie. Teraz jednak ginęły. Pomimo całej swej zwierzęcej zwinności i siły, pomimo zajadłości i krwiożerczości.

Zatrzymał się, gdy zrozumiał, że już żaden wilczy głos nie śpiewa w wysokiej sali tuż za bramą Angbandu. Do jego uszu docierał tylko zgiełk bitwy - to orkowie wciąż walczyli, dzielni do ostatka, zdeterminowani raczej umrzeć, niż się poddać.

I ginęli. A wraz z nimi ginął Angband, jego dom od setek lat. Miejsce, gdzie przeżył tak wiele. To tu poznał rozkosz i rozpacz, żądzę zemsty i pragnienie budowania na zgliszczach dawnego imperium. To tu powitał Melkora po jego powrocie. Tu toczył dyskusje z Gothmogiem i Thuringwethil. Tutaj, w trzewiach Thangorodrimu, kuł i snuł pieśni. Tu służył Melkorowi - zarówno, gdy był on najpotężniejszą istotą Ardy i gdy powrócił osłabiony z Valinoru.

Teraz swojskie zapachy twierdzy zastąpił smród krwi i rozprutych wnętrzności. Śpiewy i śmiechy zmieniły się w okrzyki i jęki. Pojął, że oto pada niezdobyty Angband, perła Północy.  
Sauron odwrócił się powoli plecami do bramy. Tam nie mógłby zdziałać nic. Pozostało już tylko jedno.

Gdy biegł korytarzami Angbandu usłyszał za plecami tąpnięcie, jakby w trzewiach góry poruszyło się coś potężnego, a potem upadlo. Majar zastanawiał się przez sekundę. To było w sektorze oddanym do obrony Easterlingom. Ciężko było określić, co spowodowało ten dźwięk - może zawaliła się część korytarza, może Majarowie sił Valinoru wysadzili bramę... Ciekaw był, czy Easterlingowie poddadzą się bez walki, czy jednak będą bronić twierdzy. Potem odsunął te myśli na bok, bo oto zszedł na najniższą kondygnację.

 

Wielkie wrota zaskrzypiały otwierając się pod dotknięciem jego woli kiedy był kilka metrów przed nimi - nie miał czasu na otwieranie ich w konwencjonalny sposób. Wpadł do wielkiej sali tronowej zanim jeszcze przebrzmiał dźwięk skrzypiących zawiasów. Mrok zalegający wewnątrz nie spowolnił jego kroku, podkute obcasy butów do konnej jazdy wystukały szybki rytm jego kroków po kamiennej posadzce kiedy prawie biegł pomiędzy kolumnami, po których wiły się prawdziwe i kute węże.

Melkor podniósł na niego oczy czerwone niczym płomienie. Siedział w bezruchu na tronie na podwyższeniu. Jego twarz była poszarzała i napięta, poparzone dłonie leżały spokojnie na jego kolanach, długie palce układały się elegancko na materii jego czarnej szaty haftowanej w czerwone i złote smoki. Nad jego skroniami lśniły dwa Silmarile w żelaznej koronie, żywe niczym druga para oczu. Były jedynym źródłem światła w mroku. Oślepiały i zapierały dech w piersi, ale Sauron nie poświęcił im nawet przelotnego spojrzenia, skupiając się na twarzy swego mistrza.

Majar pokłonił się z chrzęstem zbroi. Melkor uniósł brew, czekając aż Sauron się odezwie.

\- Straciliśmy Anfauglith - oświadczył Majar ochrypniętym głosem. - Wszystko stracone. Ancalagon Czarny spadł z nieba i strzaskał wieże Tbangorodrimu. Wróg zdobył główną bramę... - wziął głęboki oddech. Melkor wciąż siedział milczący, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, ze oto druga z jego prastarych twierdz, jego ostatni bastion, pada pod naporem wroga.

\- Są wszędzie! - w głosie Saurona pojawiła się nuta desperacji. Przybiegł tu, aby ostrzec Melkora, żeby ten miał czas działać. Czy nie rozumiał ogromu ich klęski, tego, co zgotują im słudzy Valarów, jeżeli - gdy - ich pochwycą?... W jego oczach widział, że tak, Melkor doskonale rozumiał. Już raz zdobyto jego twierdzę i zamknięto go w Mandosie na trzy stulecia.

\- Niedługo tu będą. Proszę, idź dopóki jest czas, mistrzu. Idź, skryj się przed ich światłem i pieśniami. Są miejsca pod powierzchnią Ardy, o których nic nie wiedzą... - Melkor uniósł rękę aby go uciszyć i Majar natychmiast zamilkł.

\- Idź ty, mój uczniu - odparł z godnością, głosem pewnym i pełnym majestatu władcy Angbandu. - Przyczaj się z moimi orkami.

Sauron pochylił głowę. Pamięć podsunęła mu podobną rozmowę w Utumno, kiedy to klęczał przed Melkorem i radził mu opuścić twierdzę. Wtedy Melkor odesłał go do Angbandu i mianował jego zarządcą na czas swej nieobecności. Trzysta lat spędził Melkor w celi w Mandosie, ale powrócił, posiał chaos wśród elfów, odebrał im króla i największe skarby. Czy teraz planował uczynić to samo?

\- Jak każesz, mistrzu - powiedział z trudem dobywając głos. Tak długa rozłąka z jego mistrzem była dla niego ciężkim przeżyciem, wiedział jednak, że dla Melkora gotów jest żyć w samotności. Czekać, przyczajony w cieniu, odbudowywać jego królestwo i wzmacniać je rok po roku.

Majar powstał z klęczek, po raz ostatni spojrzał w twarz Melkora i ruszył szybkim krokiem ku tajnemu przejściu. Będąc w nim słyszał cichnący głos Melkora mówiącego coś do siebie i coraz głośniejsze dźwięki trąb oraz zgiełk bitwy dochodzące gdzieś z góry.

Był już daleko, blisko wyjścia z tunelu, kiedy powietrzem wstrząsnął okrzyk podobny do tego, który rozbrzmiewał kiedyś w zatopionym teraz Lammoth - okrzyk zgrozy, wściekłości i rozpaczy. Przystanął na chwilę. Czy to jego mistrz grał rolę pokonanego, czy też naprawdę ogarnęły go te emocje? W sercu poczuł ukłucie - czyż nie powinien być teraz z nim, roniąc go do ostatka? Potrząsnął głową. Nie, miał zadanie do wykonania.

Majar wyłonił się z ciemnego tunelu na zboczu góry, wprost w światło wstającego dnia.  
Notes:

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to J. R. R. Tolkien (unless stated otherwise)  
> I am not a native speaker and have a bad case of dysgraphia. If you find a mistake in any of my texts feel free to send me a pw about that and I will fix it.


End file.
